


Fits like you and me

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He thinks he lost it. She finds it and turns the situation around.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
We have a very stressed Ethan, a lost engagement ring, and a very confused Claire. An explosion waiting to happen, I’m telling you :D  
Enjoy! <3

He was sitting on the sofa, his whole body buzzing with anticipation. His leg was moving up and down, a clear sign he was stressed. Claire was in the bathroom, putting finishing touches to her look, as they were about to head out to dinner.

He was proposing that night.

He has never felt more sure of anything in his life before. He has never felt more in love. Claire was all he could see, all he could think about. All he wanted, all he needed. She deserved the world, and he intended to give her the universe. Everything had to be perfect and special, just like her.

He went through his mental list of all the things he had planned, checking off point by point. Her favorite shirt of his. Her favorite restaurant. Her favorite wine. Check, check, check. The ring sitting in his pocket, that he was still to put in the box he got. He reached into the said pocket, feeling for the golden band-

Only it wasn’t there.

He felt panic rising in his chest and his blood freezing in his veins as he searched frantically for something that just simply wasn’t there.

He lost the ring.

What was he supposed to do now? She wouldn’t suspect a thing she didn’t know he was about to ask her to be his wife, but he knew. He failed. He screwed up. One thing in his life that he had a remote chance of doing right, and he messed up. He was a failure, he didn’t deserve her-

His tirade of self-destructive thoughts was severed by the sound of the door opening. Claire came into the view, a vision of a goddess blinding him, rendering him speechless. Wiping his mind clean of all the thoughts and filling it with the dirtiest visions of all the things he wanted to do to her.

But he screwed up. And he couldn’t look her in the eye, not after he ruined it all. He didn’t deserve the reward that ravishing her would be.

“Are you ready to go? The faster we go, the faster we can come back for… other activities.” She smirked as she trailed her fingers along the curve of his arm suggestively. He took her hand and pushed it away softly, returning it to her side. A frown passed her face as she failed to understand what was wrong.

“I’m not feeling well, I think I’m coming down with something. I’m _so, so sorry,_ Claire, I don’t think I’ll be able to take you anywhere tonight.” His voice shook and cracked as he thought with everything he had to not tell her what an utter disappointment and fool he was.

“Oh no, come here baby.” She touched her hand to his forehead, then his cheek, checking his body temperature, before leaning back. “You don’t seem to have fever. Are you okay?’ he shook his head and the corners of her lips fell as she took him by the arm. “Come on, then. I’ll take you to bed.”

They made their way to their bedroom, she pulled back the covers before helping him out of his clothes, folding them and placing them on her vanity. He laid down and she covered him with a duvet, kissing his forehead tenderly. She stroked his hair, brushing it away from his eyes, a fond smile on her lips.

“I’ll go tidy up the living room and join you shortly-“

“No! I mean- I don’t want you to catch anything or wasting your evening. Leave me be and go to the living room.” He stopped her, his voice bleak and deprived of any emotions.

“Oh. If that’s what you want… goodnight then…” she muttered, leaning back, hurt flashing on her face as he didn’t say anything, didn’t stop her from walking away.

She closed the door, feelings of abandonment and hurt and utter confusion taking over. What could have possibly happened that made him behave in such a way? Jenner trotter to her, butting his nose against her leg softly. She leaned down, scratching his head before walking to the couch, picking up a book she would be staring at for the next few hours as her thoughts were running wild, unable to focus on anything.

Three hours later she tossed the book onto the coffee table with a sigh, shaking her head as she headed to the bathroom and then to the bedroom. Ethan was sleeping soundly as she slid under the covers, her back to him, not touching him in any way in case he didn’t want her to. the feeling of uncertainty shook her body as a tear rolled down her cheek silently.

Suddenly the mattress dipped and Ethan wrapped himself around her, his face buried in her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

“I love you.” he murmured into the deep of the night as he placed a kiss to her skin.

They fell asleep without another word being said.

\---- ---- ----

For the next three days he was avoiding her, without a word of explanation. She tried talking to him, but he brushed it off, pushed himself away from her. He was convinced that he was smooth about it, that she didn’t see anything odd in his behavior.

She wasn’t stupid, though. She knew him like the back of her hand, or so she thought. She couldn’t understand what was going on, something was wrong, and she was done with sitting around and waiting for him to open up, because she knew him enough to know that that may never happen.

They were at home, late in the afternoon, sitting on the couch in the living room. He was engrossed with a book, she was sitting next to him, her mind killing her. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence.

“Did I do something?” she tried controlling her voice, but couldn’t help the slight waver of it towards the end.

“Huh?” he looked up from his book, his eyes empty.

“Something happened, but you won’t tell me what it is. What did I do to make you ignore me?” she could feel her eyes burning as the tears pressed to fall. He looked lost and alarmed, like her question hurt him and stole the ground from beneath his legs.

“You didn’t do anything, sweetheart, it’s- it’s nothing.” He stuttered, panic rising in his chest again.

“Do you… do you still love me?” she whispered, a tear finally falling down her cheek. His eyes widened at her words, reaching to wipe the tear away, but she leaned away.

“What? Of course I do, why would you think I didn’t?”

“What else am I supposed to think? You’re avoiding me, you refuse to talk to me. Every time I try to do _anything_ with you, you disappear. You’re not telling me something, and I’m sorry, but…” she groaned in frustration, wiping her cheeks angrily as she stood up and went towards the door, grabbing the first jacket she could reach off the hook.

“Where are you going?” he whispered, standing up. “Where are you going, Claire?” he repeated himself, his blood frozen, his heart not beating, panicking.

“I need to clear my head.”

“Let me go with you.” he reached for his jacket too, begging her with his eyes, his tone pleading. She shook her head, more tears falling down her face.

“No. I need to be alone.” She muttered before turning and practically running out the door, jacket gripped tightly in her right hand.

He felt his eyes burning, his hands were shaking as he fell to his knees, body wrecked with a sob.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered into the air, words only heard by the empty apartment.

\----- ---- -----

The air was crisp as she walked the paths of the park near their apartment. She tried taking deep breaths, but she found it almost impossible, she just couldn’t calm down. What was more, she couldn’t get the sight of his face, panic and desperation to salvage their situation right before she left out of her head.

She looked over her past actions, trying to find anything that might have upset him, but nothing came to her mind. She then tried to remember if someone was around him lately, her insecurities coming to light as she worried.

It was getting colder with every single moment, and she had no choice but to put on the jacket. It was at that moment that she realized that she took his jacket by mistake. She put her arms though the sleeves, his scent hitting her nose, calming her and making her head spin at the same time. Her hands dug into the pockets, seeking warmth, when her fingers fell through the hole. She frowned, feeling around the pocket, searching beneath the material. Her hand wrapped around the strange object and pulled it out, confused. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was holding.

A ring. An engagement ring to be exact.

Claire realized what was happening immediately, putting two and two together. In a flash, she spun around and took off, running back to their apartment.

He wasn’t there though. The house was empty, save for Jenner that was sleeping in the corner. She looked everywhere, for anything that might indicate where he was, but found nothing. She decided to wait, sitting down on the couch again.

Hours were dragging like years, the evening came, then the night fell, and he was still gone. She felt her insides squeezing, worry boiling as she waited for the door to open. That didn’t happen.

Instead, her phone suddenly rang, making her jump, and she grabbed it in haste.

“Ethan? Where are you? Are you okay?” she shot out questions, tears in her eyes.

“Claire? It’s Reggie. Can you come and pick Ethan up? He’s not in the shape to get home on his own.” He explained and she couldn’t believe she didn’t think about it earlier.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be right there. Did he come by car?” she asked, standing up and grabbing her jacket again, along with a water bottle and a paper bag in case he needed to throw up.

“Let me see… yes, his car is parked here. And I’m pretty sure I can see the keys in his shirt pocket.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there. Thank you for calling, Reggie.”

“You know it. See you.”

Ten minutes later she walked into the bar, spotting him in the empty room, sitting by the bar. Reggie was cleaning the glasses, keeping an eye on his drunk friend.

“Hi Reggie, how is he?” she asked as she approached them both, placing her hand on Ethan’s back.

“Not good, as you can see. He came here, looking like a tank went over him, destroyed and worried. The more he drank the more he opened up, until the words were falling like a waterfall.” He leaned in to whisper to her. “You should talk to him when he’s sober again. You two have some issues to discuss.”

“I know. Did he say anything specific? For the last three days I tried talking to him, and he kept on brushing me off.”

“He kept on calling himself an idiot, saying he screwed up, that the only good thing in his life was you and he was about to lose you, because he lost ‘that goddamn ring’. No idea what that means, but if I had to guess-“

“He was about to propose…” she whispered, nodding her head. Reggie smiled at her knowingly.

“Take him home, Claire. Make things right for both of you.” she nodded again, shaking Ethan’s shoulder.

“Ethan? Wake up, baby, I’ll take you home.” She wrapped her arms around him as he stirred awake, groaning as he leaned up, looking at her.

“C-Claire? You’re here? I misssssed you-“ he slurred his words, stumbling as he got out of his bar stool. She caught him in her arms, huffing out a breath as she struggled to keep herself upright.

“Come on, let’s go. Thanks, Reggie, you have to come by for dinner, I don’t know how I’ll repay you.”

“Just take him home and take care of him.” she waved at him and he smiled, closing the door behind them.

She stumbled a few times but got them both to his car in the end. She leaned him onto the side of the car, searching his pockets for his car keys. He _giggled_ as she patted his chest and his legs.

“You’re walllkkking on the thhhhinnnn ice, Rookieee.”

“Shh, where are the- okay, here we go.” She unlocked the door, opening them and pushing him inside. He pulled on her hand, making her stumble on top of him.

“Did it fell when you hurt for me, Rookie?” he tried to smirk, probably thinking that he was charming, but the way he messed up the line made her laugh.

“You’re cute when you’re trying to woo me. Though, in your situation, it will get you nowhere.” She kissed his forehead, standing up, closing the door behind her before getting in the driver’s seat, the car coming to life.

He snuck his hand onto her thigh, running it up and down, from her knee to her hip teasingly. She grabbed it as he was making his way back up again, tangling their fingers together tightly. She sees in the corner of her eye that he is looking at her, though she doesn’t have time or any opportunity to turn around.

“Are you okay?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the road. He breathed loudly, his drunken state making everything seem funny to him.

“Now that you are here, I’m deffinet- defffii- I’m better.” He stumbled, struggling to say the word before giving up on it altogether.

“We’ll be home in two minutes. If you need to drink, you have water by your legs and if you need to throw up there is a bag in there too.”

“You’re so thoughtful… I don’t deserve you.” he added under his breath, thinking that he was quiet, but she heard him, loud and clear. If they weren’t in the car, she would do something about it.

The walk up to their apartment was proving to be a challenge, as he was leaning onto her like a deadweight, his muscles slumped and heavy, making it really hard to not fall over and crash both of them. She leaned him on the wall as she fished out her keys and opened the door, but halfway through he decided he couldn’t stand being away from her any longer, and he practically threw himself at her. His arms wrapped around her, pressing them both against the door.

“Am I drunk or are you really that beautiful?” he whispered into her ear, his words slurring towards the end, mixing with a laugh.

“You are _definitely drunk_ and that’s a fact. And I wouldn’t say I’m beautiful.” She struggled to walk them inside, closing the door behind them. He stumbled over his feet as he walked to the couch, falling onto it heavily.

“I wouldn’t call you beautiful either. More like ‘a goddess’”

Claire laughed as she followed him, aiming to sit down next to him, but his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, the remains of her worry slowly dissipating as she looked at him. Drunk, but at home and safe.

“Of course you would. Will you tell me why you went out?” she asked, looking at him, but he seemed to not have heard her. Instead, he tightened his grip on her, his eyes finally meeting hers.

“Can I take your temperature? Cause you’re looking attractive today.” He smirked again, diving to kiss her cheek, missing the mark completely, and pressing a sloppy kiss to her ear. She laughed as his stubble tickled her, leaning away to look at him again.

“Don’t you mean ‘hot’?”

“Wow, how confident you are.” He grinned widely, falling back against the couch, closing his eyes.

“Oh no, mister, you are coming with me to bed, you’re not sleeping on the couch.” She pulled on his hands and he stood up slowly, his arms once again on her waist.

“Now you’re talking.” He kissed her neck the entire way to their bed, and once she sat him down and helped him undress. His head fell forward, pressing his forehead to her stomach as his plams stroked her legs. “You were wearing my favorite dress of yours that night. How I wanted nothing more than to rip it off of you and take you on all the surfaces we could find.” He murmured under his breath and her body was shaken by a laugh as she stepped away from him, shaking her head.

She got out of her clothes and got into the bed with him. He snuggled closer to her, his head buried in her neck as all the tension in his muscles disappeared. They were laying in complete silence when he suddenly spoke up.

“Please don’t leave me.” A mere whisper against the silence of the night, pulling her from her mind. She felt her heart stopping for a moment as she processed what he said.

“What? Why would I leave you, Ethan?”

“Because I’m a failure. I mess everything up. I almost lost you back in the day, and when I finally got you, and I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I lose the ring. One thing that I had to do right, and I messed up. Again.” he fell silent for a moment, swallowing harshly before continuing, his grip on her waist tight. “I’m afraid that one day you’re gonna wake up and realize what a mess you got yourself into by tying yourself to me, and it scares me more than anything else. Because I want to be good for you, but I’m not sure if I’m capable of doing it. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, more than I will ever love anyone. And I want you all for myself. The night of the dinner I was going to propose but I lost the ring. I couldn’t look you in the eye, knowing how I screwed up. I still can’t.” he took a deep breath, giving himself time to gather his thoughts. Meanwhile, hers were running loops. “Please don’t leave me, Claire. I’ll beg if I have to, I’ll fall to my knees and worship the ground you’re walking on more than I already do, just please… stay with me.”

All his other words became a jumble of incoherent sounds as he fell into a deep slumber, his grip on her loosening. She processed everything he told her, the last few days suddenly falling into place. Of course he would be upset about losing the ring. Of course he would react by pushing her away. Of course he wouldn’t say anything about it to her.

Her mind ran to the ring she found in his jacket pocket, how she was certain it was the very same ring he planned on giving to her that night. An idea sparked in her brain as she slowly detangled herself from his grasp, moving to the kitchen for a piece of thread, wrapping it around his ring finger for size. Smiling to herself as she knew exactly what needed to be done.

Content with herself, she got back to bed, lying down next to him. His body seemed to have felt her, because he wrapped himself around her again, something he did fairly often, as he loved feeling her near him when they slept. She allowed her mind to drift off, sleep taking her with it.


	2. II

Ethan woke up with a raging headache. The lights were too bright, the sounds were too loud, everything was just too much. He felt the scent, sweet, and so familiar he could swear he felt his muscles dissipating. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know who he was crushing under his weight, but he was ashamed of what he did last night. The events came rushing back to him as he remembered their fight and how he left the apartment to drink. He didn’t remember anything else. Only that when he woke up, Claire was by his side, sleeping soundly.

“I can feel you being awake, Ramsey. No fooling me, you know that.” She sighed as she stretched slightly, her hands running up and down his back.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, without opening his eyes, his whole body stiff with shame and anticipation for her answer.

“No.”

“But I left you, without a note or anything.” He argued, hearing the hint of distance in her voice.

“I’m not angry. And I was not angry yesterday either. Scared? Absolutely, because I didn’t know where you were, were you okay or when you’d be back. But I was not angry.”

He leaned back, finally looking at her. Her eyes were open wide, trailing his features with them, a hint of a worried smile on her face.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m a mess and-“

“I know. We talked about it yesterday.” She interrupted him swiftly, nodding her head with a heavy sigh.

“We did?” he felt the panic rising in his chest. He didn’t remember talking to her, he was so drunk that he could have said anything and everything and he would be oblivious to it. Judging by her expression, he told her quite a lot. He prayed that he didn’t tell her about the failed engagement.

“You told me you messed up, that you feel like a failure. And then you begged me not to leave you. Is that how you’re feeling, Ethan? Honest answers, please.” Her voice got smaller as she got closer to the end of her sentence.

Ethan could stare at her and watch her for the rest of his life and he would be a happy man. She was radiant, confident, she made him feel like a new man, like he could be the man he always wanted to be. With a deep breath, he nodded his head, hanging it low.

“I do. All I do lately is screw up. I really love you, only you. I want only you, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like you did something to make me distance myself. It’s just that… I wanted to do the most important thing in my life, and I messed up greatly. I’m angry at myself, not at you. You know that distance is my coping mechanism.”

“I do know that, but you have one more coping mechanism.” She raised her hand slightly, smiling brightly at him as he laughed. “A willing participant right here. Anytime you need to talk, vent, or you simply need a hug. I’m here. Always and forever. Because I love you, and I want you too.”

She stroked the side of his face softly before pulling him into her arms again, running her fingers through his hair as they basked in the soft glow of the morning.

“We have work in an hour, don’t we.” Ethan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“We do. And you have a hangover, don’t you?” she replied, asking a question that was already answered. He nodded slightly, even that causing him pain. “Oh well, I’ll get you my special cocktail and you’ll be brand new and ready to scream at interns in no time.”

Her body shook underneath his as they spent the next few minutes in each other’s company.

\---- ---- ----

He walked through the door of his apartment and was immediately hit with the scent of food being cooked. Jenner greeted him at the door, and once he set his things aside, he moved to the kitchen. Claire was standing by the stove, wearing what looked to be a skirt and an oversized sweater, her head brushed behind her shoulders. She seemed tense, like she was worried about something. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her neck softly.

“Hello, my gorgeous Rookie. What’s the occasion?”

“Why, hello, Doctor. No occasion, I just wanted to do something nice for you since you were feeling down about that thing you won’t tell me about. You seemed like you needed a little uplifting of your mood so… here I am.” She laughed as she turned the stove off, turning around in his arms to kiss him properly. “Welcome home, baby, you’re just in time for dinner.” She whispered against his lips, smiling widely.

They set the plates on the table, speaking quietly and drinking wine that she claimed to have found in the cabinet. Her favorite, the one he bought a few days ago. He smiled, trying to cover up his feeling about that particular day. His hand was next to hers, their fingers touching from time to time, causing them to grin delicately at every touch.

After dessert, which made Ethan see stars, she walked around the kitchen for a few minutes, and he watched her every move, drinking in her whole. Suddenly, she stopped next to him, sat down on his lap and grabbed his face into her hands, making him focus on her.

“Ethan, I think it’s time we address what really happened a few days ago. It’s eating at me, and I can’t go on like this anymore. I can’t _be_ like this anymore.” She started, and he felt the rush of panic coming back. This sounded almost as though she was breaking up with him. That couldn’t be the case, could it?

“What about it?” he decided to play dumb, gathering his strength to fight for her if he had to.

“I love you, Ethan. And I want to be with you, more than anything else in the world. But I can’t go on with all those secrets. I’m thinking it’s time for a change. A big one. One that will affect not only me, but also you. Because… there are just some things that don’t fit. Like this.” she stopped to reach into the pocket of her sweater, taking his left hand in hers and pressing something onto his ring finger.

_The ring he lost_.

“See? It doesn’t fit.” She took it off, setting it aside on the table and reached to her pocket again, a small, navy box in her hand. She opened it and a black band came into the view. “But this just might. Like I fit with you. Like I belong with you. Some things are just meant to be together, and I strongly believe that we are one of them.” She leaned towards him, their eyes locked firmly as he felt his emotions bubbling over. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my husband? Will you marry me?” she whispered, her body shaking in anticipation.

He didn’t waste any time. His hands gather her into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth, pouring all his love for her into it. He picked her up, twirling them both a couple of times as they laughed between kisses, the whole world forgotten. Ethan set Claire down eventually, and she looked up at him expectantly.

“Of course I will marry you. But…” he stopped, reaching back for the ring, taking it into his hand. “… only if you will marry me too.” She nodded happily and they each presented the other with their respective rings, pressing their palms together.

“I love you.” she whispered softly, pressed against his side.

“I love you too.” He replied, kissing her hair. “So, why this ring over others? You have me genuinely curious, Rookie.”

She laughed, taking his hand with a ring and manipulating it against the light. There, when he looked at it from the right angle, he could see a gemstone, blended into the band smoothly.

“There, do you see it? A gemstone, not very visible. I saw that ring and immediately thought of you. You don’t let a lot of people close to you, but when you do get close enough to see you clearly, you will find a gemstone. A hidden treasure that you don’t let many people see but is so precious. Just like you are, Ethan.” She concluded, kissing the ring softly.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the woman by his side, completely his, like he was hers.

“Come here.” He let out a desperate sound, suddenly overcame with the need to be close to her.

“Oh, wait a moment. Here.” She smirked at him as she reached for her sweater, throwing it to the side as she revealed what she had underneath. Ethan felt all the air being sucked out of his lungs, his blood flowing faster through his veins.

„You’re... you’re wearing-„

„The same dress I did on the evening you wanted to propose to me. You told you while you were drunk that you wanted to rip it off of me…” she trailed her finger down his chest, cocking her head to the side with a smirk “… I couldn’t deny you the sight of it on me again.”

He threw himself at her, his hands running over her body in haste. Their lips slammed against each other, the kiss growing heated quickly, drowning them both in desire. She failed to focus on his movement, his scent intoxicating, calming and exciting at the same time.

A ripping sound filled the room as he pulled the dress she was wearing apart, leaving her in nothing at all, as she didn’t wear underwear underneath, just to spice things up for him. Ethan stared at her naked form with wide eyes for a few seconds, his mind blank. Then, with newfound determination, he pulled her even closer, pressing his lips to her collarbone, moving down to the swell of her breast, sucking on the skin there. She moaned, throwing her head back at the sudden rush of pleasure, the destroyed dress drawing her attention and her mind catching up to the events.

“Ethan, you destroyed the dress- uh…” she groaned as he bit down on her nipple gently.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” he growled, moving his fingers to pay attention to her other breast as he assaulted her with his mouth. She was moaning loudly, time and time again as he brought her pleasure in waves, her hands curling into fists as she held onto his hair, pulling on it hard.

“You’re overdressed. Clothes off, _now- ah!_” she gasped, her words fading slowly as he grinded into her suddenly. Her head fell back as the intense feeling of his arousal send shivers down her spine. He listened to her though, and started working on his clothing, pulling on his tie in haste. Her fingers undid the buttons of his shirt with great urgency, but she was fumbling with a few, and he got impatient. Another sound of ripping could be heard as buttons fell onto the floor with an empty echo, the material following them suit.

She hooked her fingers into the belt loops, pulling him flush against her, pinning herself to the table. He caged her with his arms, leaning forward as she leaned backwards, causing her to lie down on the smooth surface, watching as he was taking off the rest of his clothing with expert hands, but lacking precision. That one was lost when he saw her naked and decided that he just had to have her _then and there._

She leaned back, watching as he discarded his clothes to the side, gripped her ankles slightly, tickling her skin. He flashed her a smile, his hands trailing up her calves, contemplating what his next move should be. A spark of mischief ran through his eyes, and suddenly his hands were behind her knees and she was being pulled to the edge of the table, their bodies slamming against one another with the force that left them breathless. A loud symphony of groans was heard as he wrapped her legs around his hips, leaning into her even more. Moving up and down he rubbed his length against her clit, eliciting deep grumbles and high moans from both of them.

“Are you going to keep your word?” she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. When he looked at her, confused, she flashed him a smile.

“What word?”

“When you were drunk you told me you wanted to rip the dress off of me…”

“I already did that, and I’m not planning on getting you dressed again any time soon.”

“… and then you told me you wanted to take me on all the surfaces we can find. Are you going to make the table your first one?” she pressed him against her as he was considering his answer, making his head fall onto her shoulder.

“Do I get only one choice?”

“I didn’t say that. Though… second choice is mine.” she bit her lip as her nails scraped his sides, leaving a path of red lines on his skin, that would sure be visible in the morning. And only the two of them would know that they’re there.

“You’ll get your pick…” he leaned down against her, pinning her wrists above her head. “… and by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk.”

A shiver ran through her body as she shifted under him, unable to free her hand. Her legs hauled him onto her, his breath hitching.

“I don’t feel like teasing. Take me, Ethan.”

He nodded, guiding himself into her hastily, twining their fingers together, gripping firmly as he pushed in. Their groans of deep relief danced together in the air as their pace picked up, the table moving on the floor as he pushed and she pulled.

Claire freed her hands, tangling her fingers into his hair, pressing his face into her neck as he sucked on her skin. Meanwhile, his hands grabbed onto the edges of the tabletop, knuckles turning white from the force. The constant stimulation on her nerve endings was beginning to be too much for her to handle, and she felt herself slipping as her release approached. Her head fell back against her will, providing Ethan more surface to attack with kisses. His lips attached to her skin there and assaulted it with sucking and bites, both soft and not so gentle, a purple sign already forming.

“Ethan…” she breathed out as her vision turned white, the world around her fading out, leaving only him and the intense pleasure he was bringing her. She fell, hard and fast, and her relief pulled him right along, their bodies so close they weren’t sure where one stopped and the other began.

They slumped against the table, breathing heavily as they came down from their high, embracing each other tightly. Ethan pressed his forehead to her chest, his palms pressed flat against the smooth surface as he tried to keep himself in an upright position. Claire leaned up, kissing his cheek softly, smiling knowingly.

“My turn, my darling fiancée. And while at first I was thinking of a wall, now all I can think of is how much I’ll get to worship my fiancée in bed. So, since I can’t walk, just like you said…” she winked at him, repeating his own words back at him. ”… carry me to our bedroom, and I’ll show you how much I love you. Until you lose your breath, your mind. Until all you can think about is me.” She breathed against his ear and she swore she could hear his brain stopping momentarily.

“Pleasure is mine, my fiancée.” He smiled as he carried her to their bedroom, towards their shared future, ready for anything, as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it <3  
-P


End file.
